Bottom Drawer
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Maura/Jane fun with toys


Title: Bottom Drawer

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Summary: written for porn battle, an alternate take on their bed scene from episode 1x06

"Do you really have to wear your clothes and shoes to bed?" This was the second time Maura had brought it up. "I'm uncomfortable just looking at you. Here-" Maura sprang up in bed and went to work on Jane's right boot.

"Maura, don't. My feet probably stink, just leave it," Jane countered, but Maura already had it unzipped and heaved it off her foot.

"Not bad," Maura stated as she unzipped the other one, and tossed them unceremoniously off the bed. Maura sidled up beside Jane and reached for her belt. Jane continued to lay there not lifting a finger, smiling through her fatigue.

"Do I really have to undress you? No wonder your mother worries about you being taken care of," Maura scolded as she tugged hard to pull the belt free of the loops.

"I never asked you to, I was perfectly fine," Jane pointed out.

Maura huffed and rolled back over to her side.

"You're going to stop there?" Jane asked teasingly. "I mean that's not very thorough and my bra is kind of pinching. Now come to think of it, I would be more comfy in some sweats- can you grab me some from the dresser so I don't have to move,please?" Jane asked sweetly, not thinking that Maura would actually get up and do it, but she did.

She rifled through Jane's drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Jane pulled off her shirt and wriggled out of her pants. Just as Maura opened the bottom drawer to look for any better garment options,Jane called out from bed with a bit of alarm in her voice,"Oh Maura don't open the bottom-"

"Too late!" Maura sing-songed cutting her off."I guess you have something in common with the ice age women," Maura teased upon gleefully stumbling upon Jane's healthy collection of toys.

"Get out of there," Jane's face turned bright red and she hugged a pillow over her face, she pulled it over tighter when she heard the tell-tale sound of buzzing. Maura was holding her favorite vibrator and experimenting with the settings.

"Oh God, I'm going to die of embarrassment," Jane squealed.

"What? Jane don't, I have my own share of these too, don't hide from me." Maura tried to reassure her. "It's fun, remember what I said about sex releasing hormones?"

"Ok, sure, but put that back, and can I please have my clothes now? And we won't speak of this ever, ever again, right?" Jane was feeling very tormented.

"Hmm, no, I don't think that's an option now," Maura dragged her eyes up and down Jane's body.

"Show me what you do," Maura couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Jane sat up and dropped the pillow. Maura delightfully noticed that Jane's nipples were hard through her thin cotton bra. Jane felt frozen, her eyes wide, did she seriously just ask that? She thought. She didn't feel repulsed or weirded out, just excited and aroused. Jane took notice of the way Maura was staring at her, she had seen that exact look before. Once on a case at the Boston zoo, she'd seen a hungry tiger devour a big juicy steak. Jane was now the steak. Maura was chewing on her lip slightly unsure of how to proceed. After a few seconds of standing nonreactive, unable to think about anything but her desire to see Jane writhe and moan in pleasure, Maura almost chickened out. She was about to laugh it off, throw the toy back into the drawer and forget about the whole incident, but instead she took a deep breath and brazenly walked forward and placed the vibrator on the bed next to Jane. After she set it down she whispered, "Only if you want to," as Jane hung her head in contemplation.

"Will you...turn off the light? I don't even watch myself do this," Jane breathed out nervously.

Maura moved over to the doorway and flipped off the light all the while never taking her eyes off Jane. She moved back over to the bed and pulled her leggings off and took off her shirt revealing to Jane that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Now completely naked she crawled back into bed and leaned toward Jane. She smiled sweetly at her as she reached around and effortlessly unhooked Jane's bra letting it fall. Then she pulled her close and pressed her soft dry lips to Jane's. They kissed gently and Jane's head swam, her limbs felt tingly and heavy. She was shocked and awed by Maura's beauty and sweet demeanor. Maura placed her hands on Jane's hips and slid her panties off, flinging them across the room. Jane's breathing became labored as she picked up the vibrator and turned it on.

"Lay back and relax," Maura said as she drew soothing circles over Jane's belly. Jane laid down and let Maura appreciate her long lean legs and naked form. Despite Jane's self-consciousness the ache between her legs made it easy for her to proceed. Maura's breath hitched as she watched Jane slowly rub the vibrator back and forth between her legs. Jane turned her head into the pillow as she began to rock her pelvis into the vibrator, "oh..fuck..", she moaned into the pillow.

"How does it feel?" Maura asked intently moving closer to Jane to get a better view, reaching her own hand down to herself to try and subdue the tension that was building.

"Uhhhhh..how does it look?" Jane sassed as she repositioned herself and turned up the speed.

"Hmm, let me make you come, please?" Maura moved her hand over Jane's to take over. Jane let Maura have it, getting more excited as Maura moved to straddle her and placed the toy perfectly between them so they were both stimulated. Maura's breasts bounced right into Jane's face and she couldn't help but capture a nipple between her lips. Maura moaned and bucked against her harder, reaching between them to make sure the toy was in firm contact.

The stimulation was overwhelming Jane and she announced that she was very close to coming. Maura focused on kissing and licking Jane's chest and breasts and slowly made her way down her body until her face was poised between Jane's legs and she took over operating the toy. She easily slid it inside Jane, angling it to create the right amount of pressure. Jane squirmed underneath her, and Maura felt her heart racing as she found herself in the moment realizing this is what she had been wanting for a very long time.

Jane let out a labored cry and Maura felt Jane's inner muscles contracting around the toy as she came. When Jane finally started to come down from the rush, Maura removed the toy from Jane and rolled over to use it on herself. Jane rubbed her eyes and her post climax haze lifted as she watched Maura intently. One hand plunging the vibrator into herself, squeezing her legs around it, and the other hand searched for Jane's. Jane rolled over onto to her side and held Maura's hand for the short time it took her to orgasm. Maura kept her eyes tightly shut, but Jane saw a streak of tears leak out as Maura shuddered. She didn't make any noise except for the sound of her heavy exhales.

When she was finished, Maura turned off the vibrator and cast it aside. She lay still for a moment, just breathing, keeping her eyes closed. Jane was speechless, she wordlessly appreciated Maura's naked beauty, until Maura opened her eyes turned her head to look at Jane and smiled the biggest brightest smile. Jane smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. "That beat the hell out of meditating," Jane said, laughing softly. Maura laughed and pulled the sheet over them as she snuggled close.


End file.
